bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Vhisola
Vhisola was a Ga-Matoran native to Metru Nui, and one of the six Matoran who knew the location of a Great Kanoka Disk. History Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Vhisola was one of the six Matoran that knew the location of a Great Disk. She was a student of Nokama in Ga-Metru, and considered the future Toa to be her best friend. Her admiration for Nokama went a bit farther than normal, however, to the point where she filled her home with images of her teacher. Some time after the Toa Metru were formed, her knowledge of the Ga-Metru Great Disk's location attracted the attention of Dark Hunters Nidhiki and Krekka, who had been hired by Teridax to help him take over the city. They used Ahkmou, a treacherous Po-Matoran, to try to trap Vhisola and get the Kanoka, but Nokama saved her. Vhisola told the Toa where to find the Great Disk, and also shared her theory that the disks might help to destroy the Morbuzakh plant, which was attacking the city. When the Toa Metru entered the Great Furnace, Vhisola and the five other Matoran fused together to form a Matoran Nui, who then helped the Toa get inside. During the Great Cataclysm, she was forced into a Matoran Pod along with the rest of Metru Nui's population, but was saved by the Toa Metru. After her placement in the pod, the Toa Metru found evidence that Vhisola was the destined Toa Metru of Water, and not Nokama; prophecies said that the Matoran who discovered the Great Disks were going to be the Toa. But the prophecies were false, placed by Mata Nui and supported by the Order of Mata Nui to fool Teridax. The tricked Teridax mentally changed Lhikan´s choices (who was going to give the Toa Stones to the prophesied Matoran), and made new ones (the Toa Metru), in order to spoil the prophecies. However, the prophecies being false, the Toa Metru were actually the ones destined to be Toa. Mata Nui Vhisola was awakened by the Toa Metru, who became Turaga in the process, on the island of Mata Nui. After that, she lived in Ga-Koro for a thousand years, facing the darkness of Teridax who menaced the island with his infected Rahi. After a thousand years, the Toa Mata arrived and defeated Makuta, the Bohrok invasion, and the Bohrok-Kal strike. Return to Metru Nui When Metru Nui was rediscovered, Vhisola and the others constructed boats and returned. She then helped to rebuild it until the Staff of Artakha repaired the rest of the island city. Spherus Magna She and the other Matoran later evacuated the Matoran Universe and she is now living on Spherus Magna with the other Ga-Matoran and the Water Tribe in the Great Sea. Personality and Traits Vhisola had a disturbing amount of admiration towards Nokama, to the point that her dwelling was covered with nothing but pictures of Nokama. She tended to be possessive of her teacher, being jealous of Nokama's other friends. When Nokama was transformed into a Toa Metru, Vhisola became even more jealous and resentful, thinking that Nokama would be too busy to care about her, and planned to use her knowledge of the location of the Ga-Metru´s Great Disk to become more famous than her friend. Set Information *Vhisola was released in 2004. *Vhisola's set number is 8608. *Vhisola has 27 pieces. *She is also seen in the Vahki Commercial. External Links *Building instructions at Lego.com fi:Vhisola Category:Komau Wearers Category:Kanoka Users Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:Regular Sets